Proveedor de esa cosa llamada Amor
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Mikasa, Levi y Hanji son sacudidos con la noticia del embarazo de Historia Reiss, utilizada con el fin de procrear hijos con sangre de la familia Real tanto como sea posible; sobre todo cuando se enteran que el padre del primogénito de la reina es Eren Jeager. Arte de Portada de marienimar018 para este fanfic.
1. Madres

_**Proveedor de esa cosa llamada "Amor"**_

 _Cuando vi el capítulo 107 del manga, sobre todo el final de éste, con el rostro irreconocible de Historia Reiss, como una especie de muñeca rota, incapaz de sentir nada, absorta en lo que sea que esté una absorta después de ser –y esta es mi opinión personal- usada para fines reproductivos únicamente, pensé en un fragmento de una canción, misma de la que extraje el título del fanfic, llamada "Mothers" de la banda Daughter (Yo sé, suena gracioso pero al mismo tiempo no lo es en absoluto). En sí, la canción no es la típica canción sobre lo bello y sublime de la maternidad, sino sobre esa parte dolorosa y triste que pasa justo después de ser madre, cuando poco a poco, esos hijos que diste al mundo a luz comienzan a crecer, a ser personas y a olvidarse que alguna vez te tuvieron y te amaban, cuando comienzan a transformarse, como la canción lo dice, en rostros extraños que alguna vez amaste._

 _Me identifico hasta cierto punto con ese sentimiento, porque soy madre y soy capaz de digerir perfectamente que tal como un día mi hijo crecerá, yo misma fui hija de alguien, crecí y durante un tiempo también consideré a mi madre casi una extraña por razones que pocas personas quizá podrían comprender, o quizá que entenderían de sobra. Mi madre probablemente se siente aún de esa forma respecto a mí, es algo que quizá nunca sabré porque ambas somos mujeres de carácter y personalidad erráticos y nos cuesta trabajo profundizar respecto a la otra._

 _El punto aquí es que les recuerdo que todos mis fanfics tienen dos elementos que nunca dejarán mis fanfics (la mayoría inconclusos, lo que me apena): Música que me mueve de alguna manera y sentimientos íntimos que, aunque no de forma abierta, comparto a través de lo que escribo._

 _Espero puedan identificarse conmigo, con la historia, con los personajes o con cualquier elemento que puedan encontrar de su interés aquí. Como saben ya, Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia que por momentos puede sentirse entre AU y spoiler._

 _Aprecio sus lecturas y reviews, muchas gracias._

 _:::_

* * *

Después de aquella última conversación con Eren, en la que éste le había dejado claro que todo lo que había hecho había sido _sólo_ para salvarles, a ella, y al resto de la humanidad, Mikasa se sintió abrumada, horrorizada. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido lejana de verdad a Eren y por primera vez, por elección y voluntad propias.

Porque lo que Eren había hecho no era sólo haber asesinado niños, hombres o mujeres inocentes. Aún con asco, tal como se lo había espetado a la comandante Zoe mientras la zarandeaba contra los barrotes de su calabozo, _había preñado a Historia Reiss._

Cuando se lo dijo, con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo, tan absurdo un sentimiento como inexplicable el otro, Mikasa se sintió traicionada y desorientada. ¿Por qué Historia había asumido un papel tan sumiso e imbécil? ¡Era el mismo papel que la gente de Hizuru pretendía de ella misma! _¡Que se transformara en una yegua de cría y comenzara a abrir las piernas pariendo bebés de su clan ya que era "la última que quedaba" de él!_

Claro, dicho así, a Eren no sólo no le pareció bien en absoluto, se escandalizó. Por supuesto que no se escandalizó _haciéndole un hijo a la reina_ , pero que a Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, alguien, quien fuese, viniera a hacerle uno, era sencillamente impensable.

Estaba tan... _Furiosa_.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y corrió durante un tiempo a través de las construcciones de cemento del complejo, hastiada de la compañía de cualquiera que perteneciera a ese sitio. _La asfixiaba_.

Había algo que no le había dicho a Eren, y que era la razón que más la irritaba, porque siendo Eren tan despistado, era algo tan evidente que aún así ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Había dos integrantes vivos del clan Ackerman, ambos en edad reproductiva y en condiciones adecuadas para prolongar la línea viva del poder despertado.

 _Levi Ackerman y ella._

Escupió puerilmente al suelo, gesto que le pareció grotesco y que jamás había hecho antes, pero que era la única manera que encontró en ese preciso instante para descargar su frustración.

Por supuesto ya no detestaba al comandante como antes y tenía que admitir que trabajar en equipo con él le parecía lo más fácil y natural del mundo, pero no es lo mismo hacer un bebé que matar titanes o salvar a Eren.

De cualquier manera, el asunto no parecía haberle pasado por la cabeza a nadie más que a la comandante Zoe y a Kiyomi Azumabito. De la última no le preocupaba en absoluto. De Hanji sí, pero no por las razones que podrían esperarse.

Para muchos posiblemente era un secreto, pero para Mikasa, callada y observadora, era imposible hacerse la tonta y no darse cuenta que Hanji anteponía siempre su labor científica a todo sentimiento que pudiera albergar, y sin embargo, al hablar siempre del tema de la reproducción para el "pase" de las habilidades y poderes de Levi, parecía que sufría.

A la sola mención del tema, Hanji solía hacer garabatos en las libretas de notas, rayonear sin escrúpulo alguno de sus manuscritos o libros a mano; desviaba la vista de cualquiera que le recordara el tema o sencillamente lo cambiaba, de modo que aparentaba interés, pero sin tener realmente que lidiar con él.

Mikasa, pues, estaba enterada de los sentimientos de Hanji Zoe, sin que probablemente esta misma estuviera enterada de ellos. Hanji Zoe hablaba de todo, parloteaba alegremente de cualquier cosa, pero jamás se supo de nadie que conociera nada sobre ella, si acaso el propio Levi Ackerman.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, continuó su camino de vuelta a su habitación, decepcionada sin poder evitarlo.

 _Toda su vida deseó ser ella quien llevase en su vientre a los hijos de Eren Jeager._

Durante todo el tiempo que caminó, no se topó con una sola persona, lo que le pareció extraño. Por eso, al llegar a su habitación, le sorprendió tremendamente encontrar a las dos personas con quien menos esperaría toparse ahí dentro.

La comandante Hanji Zoe estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de su cama, parecía impaciente. Levi Ackerman permanecía alerta, recargado contra la pared, aspirando lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo y luego dejándole ir el humo casi en la cara... "¡Qué descaro!", pensó, enojada de verse sin privacidad alguna.

Hanji comenzó, sin anestesia, a plantearle cualquier clase de tontería respecto a lo que había pasado con Historia, tontería que ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a escuchar, sin embargo, calló.

Permaneció en pie, recargada contra la puerta, bajo la mirada alerta de Hanji mientras le hablaba, y la atenta de Levi que permanecía en absoluto silencio, hasta que de pronto, Mikasa hizo la tentativa de decir algo, pues fue entonces cuando él se atrevió a hablar.

- _Historia tomó la decisión de hacer lo que hizo, Mikasa. Nadie la obligó. Debes saber que para cuando Historia tenía ese embarazo avanzado, es que Hanji lo supo. Para eso intentó hablar con Eren._

Mikasa se sintió más traicionada todavía. Así que Historia le había dicho en aquella ceremonia dos años atrás que estaba muy feliz por ella, dándole a entender que conocía de sobra sus sentimientos por Eren, y después de aquello y de lo que le había pedido la familia Azumabito a Zeke Jeager, ella y Eren se habían ido por ahí, en silencio, a procrear niños.

Sintió ganas de llorar, gritar, partirlos a todos en dos. Mas permaneció en silencio, observando a ambos comandantes, frustrada, aunque no demostró en absoluto su enojo. Su rostro no transmitió en absoluto sus sentimientos, del mismo modo que Levi parecía por lo regular no tenerlos.

Tenía que admitir que admiraba este rasgo en él, pues era inequívoco para reconocer a los de su clan, según _parecía_.

* * *

\- ¡Mocosa idiota! ¿Has visto cómo nos ha despachado de la habitación enviándonos derecho a la mierda? ¿Cómo es que han sobrevivido todos esos imbéciles con esa actitud? - Tronó Levi, indignado una vez que caminaba con Hanji hacia la sala común del complejo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que fui a pedirle? El que parece un idiota _eres tú_ \- replicó Hanji seriamente – Y tú más que ella te estás resistiendo a la sola idea de algo que eventualmente, deberás hacer por el bien de la humanidad a la que tanto has protegido – Se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente - ¿Te das cuenta que no tenemos la tecnología para fecundar a nadie como parecen haberlo hecho con Historia? - Levi entornó la vista y dejó escapar un sonoro tsk.

\- No puedo creer que te tomaran el pelo también a ti, _¿No alardeas siempre de ser un genio?_ \- le espetó - El mocoso se acostó con nuestra reina virgen y ahora le ha puesto un hijo en el vientre - desvió la vista de Hanji – Por eso Mikasa está como si acabara de llegarle el período.

Hanji lo miró, severa, más nada dijo. Continuó caminando en silencio junto a Levi, que a su vez permaneció en mortal silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

\- Es innegable que _tendrás que_ tener un hijo con Mikasa Ackerman si deseas seguir protegiendo a la humanidad porque, sí Levi, sé que eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y esas estupideces, pero lo cierto es que hasta donde sé, no eres inmortal. Mikasa es no sólo Ackerman como tú, sino además de un clan prácticamente extinto. La gente de Hizuru agradecerá eternamente con sus recursos si tienen nuevos miembros que prolonguen su existencia y su nombre – Dijo Hanji, calculadora – No me importa si tienes que acostarte con ella cuanto sea necesario – Levi la miró entonces de lleno, con una mezcla de algo que parecía entre asco, decepción y otra sensación que Hanji no pudo descifrar.

\- ¡Por fin te has vuelto completamente loca, _Tres Ojos_! Era por esto seguramente que Erwin no quería morirse dejándome solo contigo. ¡Estás demente! ¿Irás por ahí buscándome mujeres para preñar? ¿Me has visto cara de semental o es que _para ti los humanos y los animales son lo mismo_? - Totalmente indignado, se encendió un cigarrillo de nueva cuenta.

\- Dame uno o te los terminarás solo – Le arrebató la cajetilla y el mechero de la mano pálida y grácil y se encendió el cigarrillo de inmediato, dándole una gran calada – Ahora entiendo por qué comenzaste con el asqueroso vicio... Se siente bien – y miró hacia el cielo que se extendía bastante lejos en el horizonte bañado de colores del atardecer. Después de un momento y mientras Levi de brazos cruzados, permanecía recargado en un pilar, observando en la misma dirección que ella, habló - ¿En verdad crees que fue decisión de Historia?

\- Lo fue. Nadie la obligó a hacer lo que hizo. Y a Eren tampoco. Se lo dije a la mocosa y _te lo digo a ti_. Suena bien intentar no abandonarla e intentar restaurar lo que se ha deshecho, pero ésta no es nuestra tarea. Nuestra tarea era matar titanes y _eso hicimos_ , loca.

- _¿Piensas que ya no tenemos ningún propósito?_

\- Ha terminado, Hanji. Es momento de avanzar y dejar que los políticos se ocupen de la parte política, los gobernantes de la parte de la restauración y la población y ahora nosotros somos parte de esa población. No hay más, ha terminado – En un impulsivo gesto, poco común en él, Levi palmeó suavemente del hombro a Hanji, que parecía entre abrumada y desconcertada – Estoy seguro que encontrarás otra cosa que hacer, siempre estás pensando en un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Sin saber por qué, Hanji sintió una punzada de tristeza, misma que no dejó traslucir de ninguna forma, pero que, para Levi Ackerman, conociéndola del modo que la conocía, no fue en absoluto un secreto.


	2. Para no desaparecer

Mikasa Ackerman ya había sufrido las pérdidas necesarias para comprender que el mundo era hermoso, sí; que allá afuera, más allá de las murallas, más allá del mar, de las montañas y del cielo que se alzaba glorioso frente a sus ojos donde estuviese, el mundo era hermoso, sí... _Pero cruel_.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para la pérdida más grande que había de sufrir, la que ella sabía que era inevitable, que no tenía retraso y que era evidente que la rompería de una forma que ella misma no podría detener.

Todo había sucedido sin que ella estuviese presente; parecía que todo había estado armado de alguna manera para que así fuese, para que no hubiese oportunidad de que interviniera. Su decepción sería muy grande cuando supiese que había sido la misma persona a quien había perdido, que había preferido que las cosas fuesen de esa forma, sin ella, pero no por repulsión hacia ella, sino porque buscaba salvarla de dos situaciones que no deseaba que tuviese que soportar.

Eren había dispuesto que Hange, Armin y Mikasa, fuesen alejados del campo de batalla donde habría de enfrentarse a su medio hermano, Zeke, el titán bestia, el origen de los titanes existentes en ese momento, quien aportaba el suero para poder transformarlos. Levi Ackerman permanecía con Zeke en alguna desconocida ubicación y dada la naturaleza sorpresiva del ataque que Eren intentaría emprender, no quería intromisión alguna y Mikasa definitivamente significaría una intromisión de suficiente peso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la presencia de Levi.

Por eso Pieck los observó irse, de manera discreta. Pieck sería la única con la habilidad suficiente para comunicar a tiempo que ya estaban fuera del rango de daño que podrían causar tanto Eren como Zeke y el resto de los subordinados de cada uno en caso de ser necesario. Por supuesto, Eren había considerado que Pieck le traicionara, porque él no confiaba en ella del todo y sabía de su devoción a Zeke, por más asombrada que estuviese de la supuesta traición de éste a los ideales de los Restauradores.

 _¿Por qué Zeke había dispuesto que ella fuese quien pusiera ese orden en las cosas, de modo que la gente a quien Eren_ _deseaba proteger, estuviese, de hecho, totalmente fuera de peligro?_ Pieck no lo sabía y no se lo cuestionó. Pieck había aprendido a no cuestionar y a acatar las órdenes de Zeke en pro del bienestar de los pocos eldianos legítimos que quedaban. Ella misma era eldiana. Ella en su momento había sido también la persona de confianza de Zeke. _Hasta que había partido con Levi Ackerman y le había perdido de vista._

* * *

Cuando Mikasa supo lo que había pasado, cuando a través de Armin, una vez más, había escuchado las palabras " _Eren_ _no sobrevivió_ ", en un lugar desconocido, sólo con él y la comandante Zoe a su lado, supo que esta vez era cierto, que había terminado _en verdad_.

Pensó en Historia y en su hijo, pensó en si Eren había sufrido algún tipo de dolor, si solo había muerto instantáneamente... Pensó en sus padres, en Carla Jaeger, en el propio doctor Jaeger, traicionado por su primer hijo, _comido por el segundo._..

Mikasa Ackerman se sintió completamente rota, sin esperanza; por primera vez desde que aquello había empezado en Shiganshina, cuando aún era una niña, sintió que no tenía ningún propósito.

Hange Zoe, una vez más, igual que cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar al capitán Levi, se acercó a ella, y trató de confortarla, aún cuando ella misma no podía reprimir lágrimas que afluían a sus ojos en medio de una crisis nerviosa, porque Hange había apreciado a Eren como a una especie de hijo del que se había sentido muy orgullosa en algún punto. No sabía que Mikasa sería capaz de no quebrarse. _Tampoco_ _Mikasa_ _lo sabía_.

Sin darse cuenta, había ido ajustando su mente y su corazón a la muerte inevitable de Eren y había pasado los últimos meses con una especie de deseo de que sucediera, porque _eso evitaría la agonía de éste_ por más tiempo.

Armin también le hablaba. Mikasa, pese a toda la palabrería de los dos que la acompañaban, era incapaz de escuchar y no parecía comprender una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Permaneció muda, no de asombro ni sorpresa, sino de _terror,_ con la sensación abrumadora de que no había nada más para lo cual ella existiese.

El Capitán Levi y algunos de sus compañeros regresarían por ellos y al parecer permanecerían lejos de todo lo que conllevara todo el asunto de Eldia, al menos por un tiempo; Hange le hizo saber que Levi tenía que hablarle, y Mikasa apenas si pudo asentir.

A Hange le preocupaba que la falta de exposición de los sentimientos de Mikasa, desencadenara en una escena como aquella en que tuvo que intervenir antes de la muerte de Erwin, y si había algo que a Hange le ponía en guardia, era precisamente la posibilidad de una escena como tal. Así pues, trataba de penetrar en la fragilidad de los sentimientos ocultos de Mikasa, sin que ésta diera muestras del más mínimo dolor en absoluto, aunque ella sabía muy bien que algo desencadenaría su luto, aunque no supiera precisar lo que sería.

Pero ese gesto de impasibilidad terminó gracias a la persona en quien menos Mikasa parecía confiar. No se quebró frente a Armin, no se quebró con la comandante o con el capitán.

* * *

Una vez llegaron Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman, y una comitiva de nuevos reclutas de la legión, Mikasa se recluyó en su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Al que menos quería ver, era a Levi. Sólo pensar en él y en su maldito rostro inexpresivo, le entraban ganas de hacerlo pedazos.

Jean tenía miedo de enfrentar a Mikasa. Para nadie era un secreto que Jean estaba enamorado profundamente de ella y él mismo sabía que su amor no era correspondido porque Eren Jaeger _era_ la persona a quien Mikasa amaba más que a nadie. Ahora, Eren estaba muerto y Jean sabía que Mikasa estaría destrozada por ello.

Quería estar con ella y apoyarla, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que él estaría allí para ella... _Pero se sentía sumamente cobarde_. No tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentarla u ofrecerle su apoyo. Él también había perdido en su vida a personas que apreciaba, pero su familia estaba bien y las personas que eran cercanas a él, seguían a salvo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos años.

Jean estaba claro que Mikasa sólo tenía ojos para una persona, una persona que a él le resultaba deplorablemente repulsiva, a la que no respetaba o apreciaba, pero que representaba lo poco que podía ayudarlos a permanecer vivos. En ese momento, lejos de sentir que había dejado de existir un obstáculo en su camino, se sintió abrumado y mal; él sabía que Mikasa se mantendría inexpresiva y no estaría vulnerable en absoluto. Admiraba su temple y voluntad de acero y aunado a la belleza etérea que poseía y que al mismo tiempo parecía incapaz de ver en sí misma, la joven para él era todo cuanto siempre había soñado, pero tenía miedo de decírselo y era un hecho que ese no era el mejor momento para sincerarse. Sin embargo, se aferró a la idea de que sí era momento para mostrarse dispuesto a consolarla si hacía falta, aunque sabía que no habría la necesidad.

Por eso es que, al presentarse en su habitación para anunciarle que Levi quería verla, su confusión fue inmensa.

Si bien Mikasa abrió la puerta sin resistencia alguna y su expresión era de total serenidad, algo en el ambiente le advirtió a Jean de lo que estaba por venir, sin que pudiera descifrar con exactitud qué era.

Miró alrededor. El cuarto de Mikasa no era una zona de desastre; estaba tan limpio que le daría un orgasmo al Capitán si lo viera. Mikasa vestía su uniforme con pulcritud y su cabello reluciente caía mucho más largo que la última vez que la viera, cuando lo había dejado muy corto a petición de Eren.

En conclusión, _no parecía_ estar de luto. Era así de simple. Pero por extraño que pareciera, Hange ya le había advertido del comportamiento inusual de Mikasa ante la pérdida de Eren. Jean sabía que no se había podido recuperar su cuerpo tampoco, mismo que había sido comido por Zeke, por lo que ella no tenía siquiera un sitio donde ir a rendirle tributo, como tantos otros soldados con sus esposos o esposas, padres, hijos, parientes y amigos.

\- Mikasa, yo... Siento lo que ha pasado con Eren... - A la mención de Eren, Mikasa le dirigió una mirada suplicante, como si no quisiera que se lo mencionasen – Lo habríamos sacado de allí de haber podido, pero todo fue demasiado rápido y no hubo nada que el capitán o nosotros pudiéramos hacer – Mikasa negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal de sentarse junto a ella sobre su cama.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando supe que el hijo de Historia era hijo de Eren, sólo sentí pena... Y no fue por mí... _Es un hijo con el que no estará nunca,_ Jean. Eren ha muerto y hay un bebé allá afuera que _jamás va a conocerlo_ – dijo entonces.

\- ¿Dices que no sufriste por _no ser tú la madre_? - Jean no podía creer lo que escuchaba y por esa razón no se dio cuenta de que tal desliz verbal podía desencadenar cualquier reacción insospechada en Mikasa.

\- _No dije tal cosa_ – Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa triste – pero _sabía que no podría durar_. Algo me lo decía, Jean... _Eren nunca conocería a ese bebé_. Eren firmó su sentencia de muerte el día que entró al escuadrón de reclutas y ¿Para qué? _Para morir en manos de su propio hermano_ – Mikasa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y por fin miró a Jean fijamente, con la mirada desorbitada, como si una gran revelación estuviese por salir de sus labios - _¿Te das cuenta que el titán que se comió a mi madre adoptiva, que se comió a Hannes y que nos siguió a lo largo y ancho de las murallas, era la madre del hermano de Eren?_ \- y Mikasa rió a carcajadas, que sonaban extrañas en su voz, regularmente pausada y suave, mientras grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas que, húmedas, comenzaban a enrojecerse junto con su nariz de línea suave. Las carcajadas fueron bajando de intensidad, pero los sollozos se multiplicaron. Mikasa lloraba sin poder parar, limpiándose y tallándose el rostro, temblando y llevándose las manos a los labios, suplicándose a sí misma un poco de control, control que no pudo encontrar en ningún sitio de sí misma.

Jean la observó atónito, y sin saber qué más hacer, la estrechó contra sí en silencio. En algún lugar había escuchado que una persona histérica debía ser abrazada con cierta presión por un cierto período de tiempo para tranquilizarse por algún asunto biológico que sucedía en el corazón y el cerebro. Ah, sí, había sido Armin quien le había hablado de eso alguna vez. Llevó los labios hacia la cabeza de Mikasa y mientras la estrechaba con fuerza, besó sus cabellos en un gesto totalmente inocente, en el que ella tampoco reparó. Después de unos minutos, Mikasa continuaba llorando sin parar y por fin comenzó a desahogarse, pronunciando el nombre de Eren, sin darse cuenta que se apretaba contra el pecho de Jean, llorando histéricamente, totalmente desgarrada por dentro. La chaqueta del joven estaba ahora llena de las lágrimas de la chica y arrugada por lo que ella la estaba apretando y por extraño que fuera, Jean no se sentía bien al estar sujetando, no sólo literal, sino emocionalmente a la joven de la que se había enamorado. Ella sufría y llevaba sufriendo por un largo tiempo por una persona que para él resultaba tan insensible a los sentimientos de la muchacha, que habría deseado que Eren viviera, _para matarlo con sus propias manos._

Por primera vez comprendió que el amor de Mikasa hacia Eren había sido mucho más grande que el simple enamoramiento de una adolescente y eso no sólo le dolió; Jean era un tipo con un ego demasiado grande. También comprendió que, si antes habría sido difícil que Mikasa se fijase en él con Eren vivo, ahora con Eren muerto, absolutamente inalcanzable para ella, Jean no tendría ninguna oportunidad y su esfuerzo por conquistarla debía ser mayor y en serio, si alguna vez pretendía que ella le mirase con ojos más allá de simple compañero de escuadrón.

El cuerpo de Mikasa temblaba y se sacudía ligeramente a causa de su llanto incontrolable y al ver que no podía parar, Jean comenzó a preocuparse. Si bien ya no se reía, Mikasa continuaba llorando de una manera que no dejaba lugar a duda de que sus sentimientos apenas estaban afluyendo.

Jean le acomodó el cabello y desacomodó la sábana, metiéndola en su cama.

\- Volveré con la comandante, Mikasa, necesitas calmarte.

Jean salió rápidamente de la habitación, no por abandonar a la joven, sino porque se sintió tan mal de observarla sufrir, que necesitaba ayuda de alguien para sedarla y ayudarle a pasar por los días que vendrían.

Recorrió el edificio amurallado donde se habían recluído y al llegar a la oficina de la comandante, ni siquiera tocó la puerta.

\- Comandante, necesito su ayuda.

\- _¿_ _Por qué_ _entras aquí sin tocar? ¿Sabes que hago experimentos aquí?_ \- Hange no hacía más que revisar un montón de papeles, mientras Levi Ackerman se había retirado la capa y la chaqueta que yacían sobre el respaldo de una silla y reposaba contra un sillón, bebiendo una taza de té. La tetera y la azucarera –inservible para Levi pero de gran ayuda para Hange- estaban abiertos. La tetera humeaba al igual que la taza del Capitán.

\- Oe, Jean – Levi lo observó y de inmediato supo que algo iba mal - _¿Ya está lista?_ \- dijo, refiriéndose a Mikasa.

\- No, capitán... Creo que lo he echado a perder. Mikasa tiene llorando un largo tiempo – Jean omitió toda la conversación que había sostenido con ella.

\- Levi y Hange se miraron, ambos desconcertados. Hange se levantó y Levi dejó su taza sobre el pequeño plato en una mesa y acercándose a Hange, murmuró:

\- Mira, _Tres Ojos,_ sabemos que nada le hará efecto pero... _¿Puedes intentar una dosis más alta?_ Tengo que hablar con ella y tal vez logres que se calme – Hange sólo asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, con Jean detrás suyo.

\- Mikasa... _Eren no sufrió_ \- Levi habló, clara y contundentemente – Historia no existe más, también ha muerto, se... _Transformó_ \- hizo una pausa, enfatizando la gravedad de los hechos pasados ya - Nadie debe saberlo. _El bebé está con el padre falso_ – Mikasa ni siquiera miró a Levi; gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus grises ojos. El borde estaba muy rojo, había llorado por largo tiempo, como una presa que una vez abierta, suelta toda el agua que puede afluir de ella - ¿Entiendes lo que significa? - Mikasa entonces lo miró, pero seguía llorando en silencio y abrió la boca.

\- Significa que _nadie se hará cargo de ese niño_. Dénselo al padre falso. Dénselo a las murallas. Hay un orfanato. _Dénselo a ellos_ – la frialdad de la joven ante la desgracia del desamparado bebé, desató un sentimiento en los dos veteranos que estaban con ella, que ninguno pudo reprimir. A manera de respuesta, Hange inyectó rápidamente a Mikasa en el cuello, en tanto Levi la sostuvo, sin poder ocultar su furia. El cuerpo de Mikasa no asimiló inmediatamente el sedante, mismo que le administraron en una cantidad que le quitaría la función respiratoria a cualquier humano normal. Pero unos segundos después, mientras intentaba forcejear con el capitán, al que miraba fijamente, Mikasa Ackerman simplemente perdió el movimiento de sus músculos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo no sólo sueño, sino pesadez en sus miembros.

Jean se alarmó al verla caer en los brazos del capitán, pero Hange le puso una mano en el brazo.

\- Cálmate, Jean. Va a dormir por algun tiempo y estará bien, está respirando normalmente y su ritmo cardíaco es normal – dijo, mientras tocaba la muñeca de Mikasa - Necesita descansar y estar triste el tiempo que le tome asimilar la muerte de Eren – desvió la vista entonces, ignorando a Jean – Eres un estúpido, Levi, _¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle lo del bebé? ¿Pretendes que ella lo cuide y lo proteja del mal?_ \- Hange miró entonces a Levi, frustrada.

\- Mira, Hange, es un bebé, ¿Sí? Puedo ser tan amargado como me dé la gana pero sé que un bebé _no puede protegerse solo_.

Hange miró a Levi un momento, conmovida de alguna manera por su palabras y luego desvió al vista.

\- Dejaremos dormir a Mikasa y cuando despierte, esperemos que se sienta mejor, Jean. Por ahora, di a Armin que necesito hablar con él.

Jean se retiró del cuarto de Mikasa, deseando que su sufrimiento se hubiese reducido para entonces.

* * *

Hange permaneció haciendo todo tipo de diligencias en tanto que Levi se encargaba de continuar con el entrenamiento de los reclutas. ¿Quién diría que terminaría en el puesto de Keith Shadis?

Parecía que el día nunca terminaría, pero lo hizo. Al volver nuevamente Hange del área de entrenamiento, chequeó a Mikasa que seguía dormida, cruzó algunas palabras con Armin y se encerró en su habitación.

Su capa aparecía arrugada y su uniforme tenía un montón de feas líneas y bastante lodo seco, pero sin importarle nada, se tumbó en la cama. Hacía semanas que no había dormido más de dos horas y un poco de descanso le vendría muy bien. Hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún tipo de satisfacción y toda aquella situación del entrenamiento secreto del nuevo escuadrón, la muerte de Eren y la reina de las murallas y ocultar que ella era quien tenía intenciones de proteger la vida del hijo de la reina y de Eren Jeager, la tenían agotada.

Tocaron a la puerta y antes de que respondiera, Levi la abrió, entró y cerró la puerta tras de él; tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de su comandante.

\- _Oe_ , Hange. ¿A qué has venido aquí? ¿ _Te estás escondiendo_?

\- Es posible. ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?

\- Dime _¿Te gustaría tener un hijo?_ \- Fuerte y claro, Levi Ackerman enfrentaba a la mujer que ahora era su comandante; la misma a la que había ahuyentado durante el tiempo en el que fue un joven recluta de la legión, un delincuente convertido en soldado al que ella se acercó por curiosidad científica. Hange se incorporó y sentada en la cama, lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Quién pregunta? _¿Tú?_

\- ¿Eres idiota? Si, _yo pregunto. ¿Quieres tener un hijo?_

\- Pues... _Sí_.

\- _¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo del hijo de la Reina?_

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque tú, idiota de mierda, _le has dejado tu nombre al encargado del orfanato y éste me ha enviado una nota diciéndomelo_ \- la voz de Levi no se había elevado, pero sonaba molesta. Hange suspiró.

\- Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. La razón es... Bueno, lo que dijiste. _Un bebé no puede defenderse a sí mismo_. Y Mikasa no podrá quererlo, ¿Qué no lo ves?

\- Tonta Tres Ojos, _la mocosa lo querrá más que a sí misma, ¿Ya olvidaste cuánto se aferró a ese estúpido de Eren Jaeger?_

\- Es diferente, Levi.

\- _No es diferente_. Este niño _es parte de Eren_ ; cuando despierte, reconsiderará.

\- Levi, los niños no pueden esperar a crecer para cuando los que los cuidan están listos. Aunque no lo estén, si el niño ya existe, espera ser cuidado y protegido. Y ahora puedo hacer eso. Mikasa _es_ una niña.

\- Eres la comandante del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Los soldados dependen de tu capacidad para guiarlos.

\- No, Levi. _La cadena de mando se mantiene_. Los soldados dependerán de tu capacidad para guiarlos.

\- _¿Estás loca?_ Los mataría a palos a todos si tuviera que lidiar con el papeleo. Me niego a aceptarlo.

\- Cédele entonces tu puesto a otro. Nadie tiene tus habilidades, pero seguramente habrá quien pueda sustituirte.

\- _¿Tanto quieres tener un hijo, idiota? -_ Hange sonrió.

\- He sido una soldado por más de veinte años, Levi. La humanidad en este momento está a salvo, pero mi vida se ha mantenido en pausa. Quiero vivirla - Levi asintió. Nunca había visto a Hange tan decidida.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo?

\- Adoptando al bebé. Así no tendrá que asumir ninguna condición de reinado una vez que crezca. Será un niño normal y le enseñaré a leer a los tres años. ¿Lo has visto? - Levi asintió ante la mirada brillante de Hange - Parece una copia de Eren. Será _como si nunca hubiera muerto_ – Levi desvió la vista.

\- Pero _murió_ , Hange. Eren está muerto y Mikasa, tú y todos nosotros tenemos que afrontarlo y aceptar que el niño _no es su copia_. _El bebé es otra persona_. Por eso es que Mikasa no tiene intenciones de cuidarlo. _¿Aún quieres eso?_

\- Aún quiero eso.

\- No te lo darán si no tienes un marido, una casa y cómo garantizar su seguridad.

\- Pues aunque me hayan pagado una mierda todo este tiempo en el Escuadrón, puedo garantizar que este niño puede vivir bien conmigo. Y sobre lo del esposo... Lo resolveré sobre la marcha.

Levi se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frustrado.

\- ¿No volverás a investigar? Pensé que eso querías.

Hange lo miró, muy seria.

\- ¡Maldita Tres Ojos! Quieres analizar al niño - dijo por fin, acusadoramente.

Hange sonrió, esta vez de lado, como si la hubiesen descubierto en una travesura.

\- Tiene sangre real. Lleva la sangre de Frieda Reiss, de Historia...

\- Tú misma estableciste que no hay forma de que se transforme en titán.

\- Nuestra ciencia es limitada y evoluciona como el ser humano y todas las criaturas existentes en la Tierra. Dime _¿Te imaginas qué forma tiene la Tierra?_ Debe haber millones y millones de criaturas que desconocemos. Cuando el niño fue concebido, _Eren ya podía transformarse en titán_ , ¿Lo olvidas? _Cuando Eren fue concebido, cuando el mismo Zeke fue concebido,_ _Grisha Jaeger ya poseía el poder del titán atacante. ¿Es posible que pudieran transformarse de cualquier manera aún sin el suero?_

\- _Es verdad_ – dijo, entonces, pensativo, sus ojos, generalmente pequeños, se abrieron desmesuradamente - _Eres una maldita sabelotodo_. Pero no puedes adoptar a ese niño... Necesitamos tu inteligencia aquí. Espera a que Mikasa despierte y entonces veremos - pidió.

Hange se tiró nuevamente en la cama, observando el techo y suspiró derrotada, mientras Levi se quitaba las botas.

\- Va a anochecer. Tendré que quedarme aquí.

Hange frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado, haciéndole espacio.

\- _Me invades, enano._

\- _Eso quisieras, idiota._


End file.
